Five and a Half Superheroes
by geekypinky
Summary: Captain America has been accidentally turned into a 3 year old toddler thanks to Loki. What will happen when the Avengers are forced to babysit?
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything related to Marvel.

**A/N:** This is just an idea I've been having in my head for a few days, so I've decided to try it out. In case the title is confusing, it was inspired by _Two and a Half Men_; since Steve has been turned into a toddler he's considered a half superhero XD Also, if you're wondering why I spell certain words differently, go to my profile page for an explanation.

**XXXXXX**

_"Captain! We've secured the east side and there's no sign of Loki!" said Clint, putting down his bow._

_"No sign of him anywhere, to be exact," said Tony._

_Steve walked over to his team. "Good job, men -"_

_"And woman," interrupted Natasha._

_"And woman," he repeated. "Once we're done, we can head back to headquarters."_

_All of a sudden, Loki appeared out of thin air and held out his sceptre, ready to aim at Steve._

_Before the others could warn Steve, Loki blasted something from his sceptre towards Steve. Hulk jumped out from nowhere to try to push Loki away to prevent it, but it was too late._

_Loki disappeared as a blast of light hit Steve to the ground. A bright light blinded the others and once it died down, they all scrambled to check on Steve. What stood in front of them shocked them all._

_"Oh... my... God," said Natasha._

**XXXXXX**

"OH HELL NO!" Nick shouted in rage as Tony carried in a small boy who looked to be about three years of age.

"ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT LOKI HAS MANAGED TO TURN ONE OF MY FINEST MEN INTO A THREE YEAR OLD?" he shouted again and the small boy buried his face into Tony's shoulder.

Nick paced back and forth as the rest of the Avengers stood in silence. Clint was trying to stifle a laugh, Natasha and Bruce looked serious, and Thor looked guilty, holding the Captain America shield in his hand.

"But Thor recognises the spell and said that the spell won't last long," said Bruce, hoping to at least make the situation a little bit better.

Nick closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "How long, exactly?"

Thor cleared his throat and looked down. "Umm... one week."

Nick felt like exploding. "ONE WEEK?"

Clint couldn't hold it in any longer and laughed. Nick turned towards Clint, a deathly glare in his eyes.

"You think this is funny, Agent Barton? Well, guess what? This is going to get even funnier because I am putting all of you in charge of babysitting Captain Rogers here until the spell wears off!"

"WHAT?"

"I have plans with Pepper!"

"I don't know anything about taking care of a mortal baby!"

"I suck with kids!"

"ENOUGH!" said Nick, slamming his fist on the table and everyone instantly grew quiet. "You all are to take care of this mess until the spell wears off. THAT is an order!"

With that, Nick walked off, leaving the four superheroes clueless.

"Great," said Tony, putting Steve down.

Since Steve shrunk to the size of a toddler, his clothes obviously didn't fit him so they had to drape a towel around him. No one was interested in seeing the Captain naked, even if he has been transformed into a three year old version of himself.

They watched as Steve ran towards his shield as Thor has set it down against the table.

"We are lucky the spell didn't kill him," said Thor. "In fact, we're lucky that Loki somehow mispronounced the spell."

"Let me get this straight," said Tony. "So Rogers was saved due to the fact that your brother had a verbal typo?"

"So... what are we going to do?" asked Clint, folding his arms.

"I say we all take shifts," said Tony. "Take turns in watching over Rogers."

"But where will he stay? He obviously can't stay alone in his apartment," said Natasha.

"How about this? We take turns taking care of him for a few days each until it wears off? On the final day we'll all come together again to see how he's doing," said Bruce.

Everyone murmured and nodded in agreement. They suddenly heard a loud crash and turned their attention towards Steve. He tried to pick up his shield but was unable due to his size, so it dropped to the ground and along with it was Steve's towel.

"I think we'll need to get the Captain some new clothes first," said Bruce.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Natasha and the Captain

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything related to Marvel.

**A/N:** Thank you for adding this story to your Favourites and Story Alert! Thank you for the reviews! MAGIC CONFETTI FOR ALL OF YOU!

**Hogg:** I'm not sure if Loki would make an appearance yet! I'm kinda planning this along the way XD

**ScaryPencils:** Thanks! :D I hope so too! Well, it'll be explained in this chapter!

**Muse-at-dawn:** Really? Awesome! As they say, great minds think alike ;)

**XXXXXX**

"Natasha, this one's yours," said Clint.

"Why me?"

"Because it would look weird for us to bring Baby Cap here shopping for clothes."

Natasha placed her hands firmly on her hips, her lips pursed and her eyes narrowing down on Clint. "What? Just because I'm a woman, it's my duty to go shopping?"

She stared at all of them, raising one eyebrow. They became nervous under her glare and as if on cue, they all started looking busy with something.

"Asgard needs me!"

"I have research to do!"

"I need to polish my bow!"

"Beeeeeeeep... OH LOOK! Stark Towers needs me!"

"That's not even your cell phone!"

"Yeah! You just made that noise up!"

"Shut it!"

"Cell phone? What is this cell phone?"

"We'll explain later, Thor!"

Quickly the others scrambled around and headed towards the exit. Natasha folded her arms and shook her head. She looked around for Steve and found him still trying to lift his shield.

He noticed Natasha so he walked over to her, tugged at her boot and when she looked down towards him, she saw his blue eyes curiously meeting hers.

"I want my shield," he said, pointing towards the circular object. "Please?"

Natasha couldn't help but smile. Even as a three-year-old kid, he still remembers to be so polite, she thought.

She bent down so that she would be on eye-level with him and said "C'mon, Steve. Time to get you some clothes."

With that, she picked up his shield to be left with Coulson and they walked out of the room.

**XXXXXX**

About two hours later, Natasha was walking back to her apartment holding Steve's hand while she carried shopping bags in the other. She managed to buy enough clothes to last him a week, so she folded the receipts and stuck them into her purse, reminding herself to claim her "shopping expenses" from SHIELD. They finally stopped at the front door and she fished out her keys from her bag.

"Miss? Where are we?" Steve asked.

"This is my home."

Natasha was surprised that a kid his age could string together proper sentences and he had no trouble in pronouncing words, as well has possessing an impressive vocabulary. Tony explained earlier that the most logical reason was that the serum that was injected in Steve as an adult was still in his system when he got transformed into a toddler.

He explained that although Steve won't have the same level of strength, speed, and endurance he had as an adult, the serum would heighten his capabilities as a toddler, which means his level of speech, thinking, and physical abilities would be at the peak of his age.

Steve walked in and looked around. Natasha set the bags down on the sofa as Steve walked around, taking in everything around him and finally settled himself on the sofa; his short legs dangling over the edge. Natasha couldn't help but stare at how... small... the Captain looks.

His blond hair was still neatly groomed and his eyes were still that in that piercing shade of blue. Even his clothes; a blue plaid button-shirt, brown pants, and dark brown shoes were exactly the same type of clothes that Steve would wear as an adult.

"Would you like something to eat?" she asked.

Steve was quiet for a moment before looking up at her.

"People told me it's rude to ask others for something," said the little boy quietly.

"Not if you ask nicely."

Steve remained quiet, tapping his heels together and playing with his fingers.

"C'mon, I'm sure there's something you want to eat," she said, sitting down next to him.

Steve slowly looked up at Natasha, blue eyes hopeful. "Can we have cheeseburgers for dinner?"

She smiled. "Then cheeseburgers it shall be. Have you ever heard of McDonald's?"

The little boy shook his head. "No. Is it a farm? Why do they sell burgers at farms?"

"Come with me and you'll see."

**XXXXXX**

"That was the best cheeseburger I've ever tasted!" exclaimed Steve as they entered Natasha's apartment.

She still couldn't believe that Steve had three burgers, two apple pies, and a milkshake. But then again, Steve did consume a lot of food as an adult due to his extremely high metabolism, so it really shouldn't surprise her.

Steve sat on the sofa and leaned back, a content look on his face. All of a sudden, he jumped back on his feet and looked around the room.

"Hey, what are you looking for?" asked Natasha, confused.

"My shield."

"Don't worry, it's in safe hands. You'll get it back as soon."

Steve's face fell and Natasha instantly regretted not lugging along his shield with them. She already had to walk around with a miniature Captain America and shopping bags full of toddlers' clothes. She didn't need a circular vibranium shield to add to that.

"How soon is soon?" asked Steve.

"More like... next week."

"Oh."

Natasha racked her brain, trying to come up with something. Finally, she came up with an idea when she saw an empty pizza box on her kitchen counter.

"I have an idea," she said. "But first, we'll need some paint and a brush."

**XXXXXX**

After going door-to-door asking her neighbours if they have some paint and brushes, they spent almost two hours trying to cut out a perfect circle from the pizza box, painting it to match Steve's actual shield, then attaching straps made from old towels to it.

"There. That should do it for now," she said, admiring her handiwork.

Steve slid the shield onto his arm and smiled. "Thank you," he said. Then he slid it off and proceeded to lay down on the sofa, and hugged the shield to his chest. His eyes were fluttering close as he snuggled against the soft material.

"Why don't you sleep on my bed while I sleep on the sofa? It's much more comfortable," offered Natasha.

"It's okay, miss. Your sofa is very soft, so it'll be fine. Also, this is your home."

She smiled and nodded. "If you say so. But if you need anything, just ask," she said.

Steve gave a sleepy smile and finally drifted off to sleep, so Natasha went to get an extra blanket to put around him. She smiled as she watched Steve sleeping peacefully, his grip on the cardboard shield as strong as ever.

"Good night, Cap," she said softly and she retreated to her room.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
